Generally, in selling cosmetics and beauty treatment apparatuses for skin care (skin care device: beauty care device), a cosmetic for skin care, a facial wash, etc. and an apparatus for skin care corresponding to skin condition are sold after skin condition is grasped, for example, by magnifying and photographing the skin by using a camera for skin to find out the skin condition. In this case, there is a case in which not only a skin condition measuring device that magnifies and photographs a skin surface (skin condition measuring unit: camera for skin) but also various kinds of measuring instruments for skin, such as a measuring apparatus of measuring moisture content of the skin, are used, and the skin condition is sometimes determined from a magnified image of the skin and is sometimes determined from the moisture content of the skin.
In such a case, it has been necessary to go to a shop where the measuring instrument for skin is provided to measure the skin condition and a shop staff that can determine the skin condition from measurement result and can give an advice on a skin care method based on the skin condition is available. However, regularly confirming the skin condition has been difficult because going to the shop is sometimes bothersome and being encouraged to purchase some products after receiving such service at the shop is annoying.
Thus, a skin condition measuring device as a peripheral device is connected to a portable wireless terminal capable of accessing to the Internet via a wireless telephone line such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, and a tablet, or via other wireless communication lines. Alternatively, a built-in device such as a camera provided in the portable wireless terminal is used as at least a part of the skin condition measuring device. Then, there is a proposed system capable of analyzing the skin condition without going to cosmetics selling shops by transmitting data of the measurement result of the skin condition measuring device to a server of a vendor analyzing skin condition from the measurement result with use of the portable wireless terminal (see Patent Literatures 1 to 5). In this case, the server having received the measurement data is to perform, for example, automatic analysis on the measurement result and making an operator input the analysis result by displaying the measurement data.
In this case, the skin condition measuring device is needed to be purchased, but the skin measurement can be regularly performed for a relatively short period without giving any burden to a user by using the above-described system for skin measurement.